Teen Titans MiniProject '07!
by amused4ever
Summary: A series of oneshots commissioned by...GASP, the readers themselves! Give me a scenario, and I'll give you a story! Wanna join in the fun? You can read the results of creative juices, or even contribute yourself! Rated T for language and unpredictability.
1. Instructions

**Teen Titans Mini Project '07!!**

Hey there guys! And so I kick off my official mini-project with a huge WHOOP!! I just noticed yesterday, after I updated _Life With No Green_—150 REVIEWS, BABY! Maybe it's something to be proud of, maybe not, but to know I have a faithful following—yeah, it motivated me just enough to finally get this up and running!! And I'm using a lot of exclamation points!!! YEAH!

So, for those of you just joining in on the fun, here's how it goes:

1. Send me a PM or a review where you give me a scenario involving two Titans characters. Doesn't matter who they are (I will involve other characters, but the one-shot will be focusing on the two you chose), and the scenario can be funny, romantic, dark, brooding, or whatever! Be as specific as you'd like, but don't write it out yourself and send it to me cuz that defeats the purpose of the project!! Am I right folks?

2. DO NOT EMAIL ME. Most likely I will think it's spam and delete it cuz I don't trust the big bad cyberworld.

3. This'll go on for the rest of the summer and hopefully the new semester as well, or until I get bored doing it (I like this sort of stuff, though, so YEAH).

4. Please refrain from giving me something extremely stupid or extremely disgusting to write about. I will not write about it.

5. And yeah, that does remind me: I'm going to be choosing which scenarios I write, so don't be mad and hunt me down if yours happens (then again, I am pretty accepting). Of course, that won't be a problem if nobody sends me anything!

Think you all can handle it? xD


	2. In the Same Boat

**In the Same Boat**

I had fun writing this one. ;p Kudos goes to **The Flying Frog** to be the first to respond to my mini-project...! Sorry you had to wait so long for me to actually get it going, man. Hope you enjoy this, and my latest chapter of _Life With No Green_.Laterz! **  
**

Commissioned by: The Flying Frog

Characters: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin

Scenario: It's a boys' night out! Discussing their mutual love lives…or lack thereof—you know, teasing each other about it despite the fact they are all in the same boat.

Pairings: CyborgxBumblebee, RobxStar, BBxRae (ignore Terra she never existed -.-)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Titans characters, or the show. Oh, crudmonkeys.**

* * *

"I just don't understand."

The flickering lights of the downtown arcade were annoying Robin; the yells and shouts and loud bangs and trills and other various sound effects were killing his head. He should've known exactly why Cyborg had insisted on dragging him out on the town that night. There are some things which need to be discussed man-to-man, that require secure insight—things that Robin and Cyborg had long ago mutually and silently agreed would not be spoken of in the Tower…or at least in the presence of the _girls_ of the Tower.

"I mean, you put two and two together, and it spells out the girl's crazy for me! But does she return my advances? _Hell_ no, just looks the other way!"

But how did they end up having this conversation in an _arcade_?

"WOHOO! HIGH SCHORE, SUCKERS! Dudes, you just can't touch this!!"

Oh yeah. Right.

As Beast Boy did his victory dance surrounded by awed and high-fiving gamers, Robin gave a quiet snort as he looked across the table at Cyborg.

"I'm not quite sure most people have the same definition of 'advances' as you do, Cyborg. Usually telling her as many 'yo-mamma' jokes in a minute as you can does not count."

Cyborg frowned at Robin pouting. "Ha. Not the point, man." He sighed, leaning back in the booth the two friends were currently occupying. "Aqualad told me I had a chance, but sometimes it seems that she's just so…stubborn, arrogant. Like she doesn't want anything to do with me other than stomping over me like a bug for sadistic enjoyment."

Robin grabbed his half-finished drink, sipping at it while he stared at the half-finished pizza in front of him. "Bumblebee's an…independent girl. Of course she's not gonna fall into your arms because you send a flashy smile her way. And you really gotta stop bragging about your sonic blaster. That's getting old."

"Brag? What's not to brag about?" Cybrog smiled smugly. "And it's only one of many amazing tricks I can pull. Boo-_yah_."

Rolling his eyes, Robin couldn't help but give a snicker. "She respects you right now, but ever use that on her and it'll go right down the drain…"

"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right. But you gotta get me some more field missions with the Titans East. I can't turn up the heat with my head stuffed in the wall, wrench in hand."

"You'll manage, knowing you." Robin paused. "…Hey, Cyborg? Are you…ya know, serious about this?"

Cyborg gave him a quizzical look. "Whaddaya mean?

"…You've been after her for a while now…like what, a year or two?"

"Since I met the little stinger." Cyborg grinned.

"So, has it turned into you actually…," Robin shifted, rubbing the back of his neck, "…wanting a relationship? Or is it just the chase?"

Cyborg watched Robin carefully, who was refusing to meet his eyes. "Hmmm…well, I don't think…" He switched his gaze to the wall, though looked past it absently, obviously thinking. "No, it's not just the chase," he murmured, more to himself than Robin. "I can't say for sure what I'm aiming for, honestly…" He leaned forward suddenly, an earnest look on his face. "I mean, it would be the first time, I mean, I went out with a complete hottie when I was fifteen, but other than that…"

Robin raised an eyebrow at the faint blush covering Cyborg's cheek and nose. Seeing Robin's expression, he got even more flustered and crossed his arms, sinking back into the booth. "Nevermind…but anyway, why're ya asking, Robin?"

Now it was Robin's turn to get flustered, immediately cluing Cyborg in on what it was about. "No…no reason," he replied nervously. "Just making sure, ya know?"

If the screaming hesitation in his voice wasn't enough…Cyborg got an evil gleam in his eye, a sly smile stretching across his face. "Oh, really? Wouldn't have to do with your reluctance regarding a certain little alien girl we know, now would it?"

"What?! I—no, of course not!"

Cyborg's grin only widened. "Your face says otherwise, man. Wondering whether or not you should mention to your great ol' pal something you would like to take very seriously?"

Robin huffed and looked away, ignoring the heat rushing to his face. "Shuddup."

Cyborg sniggered. "Hit a nerve, didn't I? You know…" He leaned back, smiling. "You've been anything but discrete about the way you feel. We know you too well—even Beast Boy can plainly see it."

Robin dropped his haughtiness, physically drooping. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah…but it's not like it's a bad thing. You two are painfully entertaining—neither of you have the guts to say anything to each other, even though your actions scream loud enough."

"But—she's just so innocent and oblivious…wait, what? _Neither_ of us…?"

Cyborg cracked up at the incredulous, stunned Robin. "Hoo, man, you're priceless sometimes!"

Robin didn't respond to Cyborg's laughter, not even after it had died off. "Hey man, you alright…?"

"DUDES! I just beat my top score…_the_ top score…AGAIN! Check it out! WOOT!!"

Beast Boy slammed himself into the booth next to Cyborg, face shining with triumph and pride. Along with his arrival came a stack of six notebooks, along with a ripped napkin or two. From somewhere within his suit, Beast Boy managed to produce three pens, two of which he threw casually at his two friends. "C'mon, guys, it's autographin' time!"

Cyborg groaned, but compliantly grabbed a notebook. "Aw, man, didn't I tell you not to do this to us?"

"Dude, it's like, our duty! When the fans call, we answer!" Scribbling his name down after flipping open one of the other notebooks, Beast Boy looked at Robin out of the corner of his eye. "So, not that it doesn't suit you or anything, but why so quiet, Robin?"

This earned a glare from Robin, but it was Cyborg who answered. "He's ashamed that he's too dense to notice the shining _star_ of his life is head-over-heels for him!"

Beast Boy snorted, Robin glowered. "Knock it off already."

"No, but really," Beast Boy said innocently. "You'd think after so many ridiculous Tamaranian pick-up lines you'd get it, dude."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy burst out laughing, the reddening face of Robin too much to handle. Robin furiously slapped his autograph down, leaving a few inkblots. "Haha, so clever," he snapped. "At least she's cute when she tells corny jokes. You just look stupid."

"Hey!" Beast Boy sniffed, Cyborg renewing his laughing. "I try, and not all my jokes are corny! I swear I saw Raven's lips twitch yesterday at my tofu-chicken one."

"Yeah, twitching in annoyance."

Cyborg playfully shoved Beast Boy as the green changeling reached for a leftover pizza slice. "Yeah, BB, sometimes you kid yourself—I know you adore her and all, but Rae doesn't exactly have your sense of humor…hardly any at all…"

"W-what?!" Beast sputtered. Robin snickered. "Whaddaya mean, adore?! And everyone has a sense of humor!"

Cyborg and Robin exchanged a meaningful glance, only causing Beast Boy to sputter more. "C'mon, dudes, don't pick on me!"

Cyborg laughed. "Nah, that's _Raven's_ job, isn't it? You wouldn't like it coming from _us_…"

Robin smirked. "Besides, I would hardly call it picking on you when we all know it's the truth."

Beast Boy didn't say anything, but his darkening, flustered face only made Robin smirk all the more. Seeing this, the younger green changeling choked out a small, "Whatever," before grabbing the signed stuff and vanishing into the teeming arcade crowd again.

"So, what," Robin huffed, "he gets to run off just like that?"

Cyborg grinned, rolling his eyes. "Well, you know. BB's an introvert when it comes to his feelings; and he knows he probably doesn't stand a chance when it comes to Raven."

Robin's expression softened some. "Ah, don't sound so sure about that, Cyborg."

Cyborg peered at Robin, curious. "Meaning…?"

Robin shrugged. "Dunno. But I do know the kid has grown on Raven over the years."

"Hmm." Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "She has become more tolerant of him, that's true. BB, man…he's had eyes for her since the beginning, that's kinda obvious. But she basically had brushed him off repeatedly since day one."

"Yeah, exactly." Cyborg stared, confused. "For one," Robin explained, "I don't think Raven can stand the thought that she's developing a soft spot for him, ridiculous as he is—none of us can take his jokes for too long. Two, she'd also kind of required to keep her emotions in check for obvious reasons. Drama and confusion are the main players in the air when it comes to people like Beast Boy and romance."

"Oh? How so?"

"You never know for sure or not whether they're serious, feel the same way as you do, cuz they're always putting on this kind of show, a façade. You said so yourself; BB keeps to himself when it comes to discussing his feelings, although you would think otherwise."

Cyborg absorbed all Robin had said for a second, then let out a low whistle. "Talk about informed, man, you seem to have it figured out."

Robin scratched the back of his head. "What can I say?" he laughed. "I'm the so-called leader of the team, it's my job to have things figured out."

"Yeah, guess so."

"…"

"…"

"…You know, though, Rae and I have had—we've had a connection of sorts, ever since the Slade stuff. When she…went into my mind. It's harder for her to hide around me."

"Yeah, that and the fact that you are the so-called leader of the team."

They both grinned.

A clamor broke out a few feet away as Beast Boy handed out the signed notebooks and napkins, smiling and laughing at the excited and awed boys around him. Cyborg and Robin watched him, smiling themselves, lost in their own thoughts for the moment. A particularly loud trill from behind their booth caused Cyborg to snap out of it, more memories and questions on his mind. He gave Robin a mischievous look, and the Boy Wonder immediately brought himself back to the arcade, wondering if he really wanted to know what that look was about.

"What is it?" he sighed, giving in.

"Hey," Cyborg snickered, "remember that conversation we had back at the beginning, when the three of us guys finally started getting along?"

Robin raised his eyebrow. "We had a lot of conversations about a lot of things, Cyborg. Enlighten me."

A look of uncontained, sly glee passed over Cyborg's face. "You know, the one about…whether Raven or Starfire was the hotter chick?"

Robin's face instantly reddened yet again. "You mean, the conversation you and _Beast_ _Boy_ had…?"

"Yeah, yeah. And I _know_ you remember how fidgety you got when Beast Boy started going on about Star's legs…" Robin sputtered. "…but remember when I mentioned I thought Raven's curves would be _fine_ if she didn't cover herself up with that cape all the time?"

Robin nodded suspiciously. "Yeah, okay. So…?"

"Beast Boy got all pouty and mad at me after I said that, remember?" Cyborg shook his head, smiling to himself. "Well, I found out a couple months ago… Raven and Starfire had heard the whole thing."

Robin choked. "_What?_"

"You heard me. I was talking with her about nothing in particular one evening, and after taking a sip of her goddamned tea, she told me like she was friggin commenting on the weather. Scared the crap outta me, but she said it was all over and done with—"

"I bet _that's_ the reason the training room malfunctioned the same day, and all three of us were trapped…running from flying projectiles…and laser beams…and painful whatnots…" Robin looked at Cyborg, and they both shuddered.

"Yeah, but to make my point," Cyborg continued hastily after the pause, "I kinda started teasing her a bit, about Beast Boy's reaction—and then she levitated boiling water over me…"

Robin chortled. "Okay, and your point…?"

"Well, I coulda _swore_ I saw the faintest blush coloring her cheeks—first time I ever did, either. Do you think…?"

Robin just smiled, glancing over at the green changeling now challenging some other kid to one showdown or another. "If Raven's an emotional train wreck, I'd say Beast Boy has the guts and spine to be the tracks that'll keep her from careening out of control."

Cyborg smirked. "Poetic…so do ya think Raven'll see BB's bed first, or Starfire'll see yours?"

"_What the f—?!_"

* * *

Back at the Tower, Raven disrupted herself from her most recently scourged ancient book by letting loose a wild, harsh sneeze. From the kitchen, Starfire ceased her quiet humming and attempts at cooking something edible to hover over to her friend on the couch. 

"Friend Raven," she said in a singsong voice, still mixing whatever gooey concoction she had managed with a large wooden spoon in a mixing bowl. "As they say on my homeworld, someone must be speaking of you with the utmost intensity for a sneeze of that magnitude!"

Raven merely blinked, disheveled. Starfire giggled, and interrupted herself with her own fierce sneeze. After a moment of silence, she giggled all the more. "And I as well, I suppose!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and Starfire returned to her humming.


	3. Green Encounters

**Green Encounters**

Now this one was interesting…my first AU! It was kinda fun, too—I tried to revisit the old days of the comics, where it was revealed that Beast Boy wasn't always a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. Instead, Garfield Logan's devious uncle spent most of his time trying to steal a small fortune left to the kid by his parents, and Gar was quite the bitter little rascal. At least from what I heard. -.- Now I like the 'shoved-around-foster-homes' concept that I usually use for BB's past, so I kept up with that, but I wanted to go on and give the slightly-cynical Garfield a shot. Sorry if Raven seems too OC-ish, but writing her with actual, visible feelings is kinda hard. O.o ; And the bullies? Yeah, I know they're lame, but I guess that's cuz I'm a lame bully. Unless it's smart bullying we're talking about.

Plus, a cookie to anyone who can spot my attempted symbolism at the end!!

Commissioned by: Max927

Characters: Beast Boy, Raven

Scenario: AU. Garfield Logan is the new kid at Rawlings Academy—the _green_ new kid. At fifteen, Gar has long since been used to the ridicule and loneliness; but with a chance meeting, he might just learn being the outcast of one world simply means belonging to another, better one.

Pairings: BBxRae

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Titans characters, or the show. Oh, crudmonkeys.**

* * *

"That kid's _green_."

"Sssh! You're too loud, he'll hear you! Dumbass!"

Garfield Logan sighed as he trudged down the hallway to the cafeteria, wondering if he'd be able to find a spot in the courtyard to eat—the teacher had kept him after the bell today to make sure he was "settling in" without any trouble. He wished they'd knock off every once and a while, concerned teachers were always the most annoying.

It didn't take him long to get to the cafeteria; there weren't any crowds of running, bustling, teeming students packed into the hallway to push through, and the hall monitors still hadn't emerged from their assigned classrooms to start the usual duty. When Gar had been younger, first entering the realm of school education, he had wanted to be a hall monitor…wearing their orange vests, waving their pink referral pads, the other students obeyed them—Gar had always been a sucker for authority and following the rules back then, before he learned that it didn't get you anywhere in the long run. But after switching from that first private school nine years ago, Gar had only seen hall monitors on the kiddie sitcoms they showed on television, never actually seeing them again at the numerous public and chartered schools he had attended over the years. Seeing them that first day at Rawlings had been a nostalgic blast from the past, but as usual Gar had gotten over it quickly.

With switching lives so often, moving out as quickly as he moved in, Gar had gotten used to adjusting and readjusting within a heartbeat. He prided himself on being able to find his way around no sweat at the private Rawlings Academy for grades eighth through twelfth after only attending for the past three days. Everything had been going pretty well so far—nobody had approached him yet, and the bullying hadn't started, either. Most of the kids here were raised polite, and would never do such a thing so head-on and straightforward as starting so soon. Gar was certain it would begin when he mouthed off and pulled pranks on the wrong people…so maybe by next week.

Gar felt his lips twitch bitterly at this thought as he made his way through the crowded cafeteria, turning more than a few heads at his bright, contrasting green head of hair. He gripped the smashed, brown paper bag containing his lunch in his hand, bee-lining for the doors leading to the green of the courtyard beyond. A godsend of an oasis to Gar, while perhaps only a place to squeeze in a game of ultimate Frisbee between the two halves of the day to most others. The moment Gar saw it during the tour on his first day, he had known it would be his favorite spot.

It wasn't very large, just enough to accommodate for the said game if the number of players were few—it was basically a rectangular patch of soft, carpet-like grass surrounded by a cobbled-stoned path, landscaped hedges and blossoms hiding most of the path from actual view. Benches were situated around the path as well, where some students now lounged, and more than a few couples were probably making out. Trees lined one edge of, and were also gathered around a corner at the far upper-left of the courtyard—where Gar had eaten both days before. Brick buildings enclosed the space on all sides, classrooms or hallways, except to the right, where the trees were lined. That side was bathrooms accessible from the courtyard, with a covered outside walkway leading from one wing of the school to another.

Bursting out of the cafeteria doors and into the sunny courtyard, Gar felt instantly revitalized. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was being indoors for too long—being outdoors, underneath the massive expanse of the sky, Gar was always reminded that the people around him weren't the only people in the world, and that there was so much more out there. Inside, bad things happened; outside…outside, there was opportunity!

Even if that opportunity was only the opportunity to eat away from the crescendo of voices and stares that the cafeteria presented.

Dodging a kid jogging down the path to join some waving friends, Gar scanned the courtyard as he pulled his uniform jacket off, swinging it over his shoulder and rolling up his shirtsleeves. As usual, there was a group running and jumping after a Frisbee in the grass area, flanked by smaller groups chatting idly or trading sandwiches; all the benches were taken up by couples—besides that bachelor bench there, catcalling at a girl passing by—and…_aw, crap,_ Gar thought. There, in the spot he had claimed for the last two days, sat a circle of boys, laughing and goofing off rather loudly under the shade of the trees. He sighed. So much for opportunity.

Strolling slowly down the path, in the opposite direction of the lovers' benches, Gar searched for an acceptable place to eat his bagged lunch. He heard more than a few whispers and saw more than a couple fingers point fleetingly in his direction but ignored them, intent on his task. He wondered if he'd actually have to get in talking-range of some of the groups when suddenly—there! Over by the bathrooms, the brick building jutted out, creating a shaded concave; eagerly Gar made his way for it. He couldn't see around the corner of it, but still. If he was lucky, everyone was too sociable to be back there, and even if there was someone, there were two sides with more than enough room between them. Ah, okay, he was almost there…just a couple more steps and…

WHAM!

"What the—?!"

"Aw, crap—!"

Gar was too stunned to do anything for a moment but sit on his ass and rub his nose where he had collided roughly into something—no, _someone's_ shoulder. His eyes were watering and the heel of his hand was further squishing into his lunch when he registered that the someone he had ran into had spoken as well. Defiantly, Gar looked up to tell off whoever had been in his way, shielding his face from the sun with his arm…

…And was greeted by the looming silhouette of a _very_ pissed-off looking girl.

"You," she seethed, hands on her hips. Gar squinted in an attempt to make out some of her features. "_You!_ You made me lose my place!"

_What?_ Gar looked around quickly, and caught sight of a leather-bound, ancient-looking book at his feet that the girl appeared to have dropped when she ran into him. Frowning, he picked himself up off the ground and then bent down to retrieve the book, brushing himself off a tad. "Ah…sorry," he more or less grumbled as he brought the book to eye-level, glancing at it before he passed it to the girl. "You should probably watch where—"

He was suddenly at loss for words and his mouth went dry as his forest-green eyes met the most gorgeous, violet-blue eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

Standing up, the girl was no longer looming, instead just about Gar's height. Although slightly petite, Gar couldn't help but abashedly think she seemed to in no way lack womanly curves. She wore the standard plaid skirt with button-up blouse and jacket that was deemed the girls' uniform at Rawlings, but somehow managed to make it flair to her figure, giving her a dark school-girl charm. It didn't take much observation to see she had a bit of a rebellious streak, either. Short, earlobe length hair fell around a delicately-featured face, dyed a deep indigo-sheen to almost match the odd color of her eyes. Her skin was a pallid, ashen grey, but that didn't contract from her beauty—it only made it seem more bizarre and exotic. She didn't seem to be wearing any make-up, and only had a few black bracelets dangling from her left wrist. Nothing special, but Gar felt like he was gawking at a model. Her expression faded from anger to curiosity as she studied Gar while he studied her.

Gar started, blushing a bit as he realized the girl had probably realized he was staring, and rather shamelessly. He cleared his throat to apologize, when—

"You're _green_."

Gar's apology caught in his throat as he absorbed what the girl had just stated, bitterly stunned and all previous thoughts he had had of the girl flying out the window to be replaced with an instant of raw disgust. Before he could stop himself, he found himself falling back on his usual defense in this kind of situation: as if noticing it for the first time, Gar held his arm up to his face, studying it with mock astonishment. "Holy shit!" he crowed sarcastically. "You're _right_!"

And then the girl managed to do what Gar Logan least expected…

She threw her head back and laughed.

It was a bright, mirthful sound, catching Gar by complete surprise with the pure joy hidden in its tones—there was no malice or cruelty, as the laughs directed at him generally contained. He knew without a doubt she wasn't laughing at him, but for the real reasons why someone should laugh…though what exactly those were, Gar couldn't say if his life depended on it. So he stood, gawking at her, finding the tips of his own mouth tug slowly upward…never before had someone reacted this way to his often biting remarks, instead usually getting all offended as if he had been the one to do the offending first…

"Sorry," the girl gasped quietly, letting loose another giggle as she looked at Gar again. "It's just…god, that was rude of me, wasn't it? But I mean…it's not everyday you see a green guy, you know?"

Gar couldn't help but crack a grin. "No, not really, I see one in the mirror every morning."

This got another chuckle out of the girl. Her smile…beautiful… "Rachel Roth," she introduced, finally taking the book Gar had been holding out for the past minute, and then holding out her own hand in greeting.

Gar shook it, still smiling. "Garfield Logan. S-sorry I ran into you…"

Rachel watched him for a minute, and then seemed to spot Gar's pitifully squashed lunch. "I should've been watching…were you coming back here to eat lunch?"

Gar glanced over his shoulder at said lunch. "Yeah," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm—I'm new around here, and haven't really gotten to know anyone yet…"

What was he doing? The words seemed to be coming out of his mouth, whether he liked it or not. Gar didn't make friends! He only lost them in the end! But she watched him so kindly, gaze steady and penetrating, slight smile on her soft lips. He couldn't help it…the words just kept tumbling and the flush kept coming to his face…

"Hey, Logan!"

For the moment the spell was broken, and Gar turned at the sound of his name, confused—he _thought_ he hadn't really gotten to know anybody. A small group of boys was walking out of the bathrooms, all snickering and pushing each other around. Wait…the tall blonde near the middle, the one who had yelled—he looked familiar. Arithmetic class, maybe? Rachel glanced curiously at Gar's face before watching the group of boys as well.

Seeing they had Gar's attention, some nameless face got up the courage amidst his sniggering fellows to shout, "How much broccoli they feed you on Mars? Looks like it had quite the effect!"

Another chorus of laughs met the remark, and Gar felt his ears heat up in anger. He held his seething tongue, however, and watched them walk away. He had promised his foster parents no provoking bullies, and he intended to keep the promise as long as he could. Then maybe he would have a decent chance at staying put for a couple months.

A small sigh reminded him of his company, and Gar jerked around to face Rachel again alarmingly fast, half-anxious and half-afraid of what would happen next—only to find the dark girl in the middle of rolling her eyes. Noticing he had noticed her, Rachel raised an eyebrow at him and turned away, beckoning him.

She led him further back into the shade of the building, plopped down on the carpet-like grass, and patted the ground next to her. Holding his squashed lunch, he simply stared.

Sighing again, she lifted her head towards the sky, stretching her hands up towards it. "Look." She studied her outstretched hands. "One day, I'll ask you why you're green, of all colors. But for now…" She let her hands drop, and turned her gaze towards Gar. "…let's eat lunch and figure out what classes we have together."

It didn't take long for Gar to sit down.


End file.
